Technical Field
This application relates to the field of heat dissipation technologies, and in particular, to an optical module.
Related Art
An optical module is an optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical conversion apparatus having an optoelectronic component, a functional circuit, and an optical interface, and mainly includes a transmission assembly and a receiving assembly. The transmission assembly converts an electrical signal to an optical signal. After the transmission assembly transmits the optical signal by using an optical fiber, a receiving assembly in a peer-end optical module converts the optical signal to an electrical signal.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A is a schematic structural diagram of an optical module, and FIG. 1B is a schematic cross-sectional structural view of the optical module. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the optical module includes: a circuit board 1, a transmission assembly, a receiving assembly, and a lens assembly 2. The transmission assembly and the receiving assembly are mounted on the surface of the circuit board. The lens assembly 2 is designed as a cover structure for refracting and reflecting light emitted by a laser, and covers the transmission assembly and the receiving assembly. The transmission assembly mainly includes a laser driver 3 and a laser 4 that are electrically connected to each other. The laser driver 3 is used for driving the laser 4 to emit light. The receiving assembly includes a limiting amplifier 5 and an optical detector 6 that are electrically connected to each other. The optical detector 6 is used for converting a detected optical signal to a corresponding electrical signal. The limiting amplifier 5 performs amplification, trans-impedance, and gain adjustment of the electrical signal obtained by the optical detector 6. It can be learned from the foregoing description that, the laser driver 3, the laser 4, the limiting amplifier 5, and the optical detector 6 in the optical module are all main heat generation components, and a higher working frequency of the optical module indicates a larger quantity of generated heat. This is particularly true when the optical module includes a plurality of transmission assemblies or receiving assemblies. In addition, the transmission assembly and the receiving assembly are disposed in a cover-structured cavity of the lens assembly 2, leading to that the generated heat cannot be dissipated in time. For an optical module having a low working frequency, for example, a 10 G or 25 G optical module, relatively smaller amount of heat is generated, and the heat may be dissipated by using the circuit board 1 that is in direct contact with the components, or can be dissipated by filling a heat conductor in a housing of the optical module.
However, for an optical module having a high working frequency and great power consumption, much larger amount of heat is generated. Consequently, the heat generated by the optical module cannot be quickly dissipated by using a circuit board in contact with components or by filling a heat conductor in the housing. Therefore, how to quickly dissipate the heat in the optical module is a problem needing to be resolved.